Skeleton Kisses
by I'mTryingOK
Summary: This was inspired by a really cool fanart by muskka. Look for him on tumblr. (I can't put Links into the description for some reason) This story is a little sloppy but I couldn't have written it any better. Sorry. Please review thx ;-P


Ten years after Frisk and the monsters found a way back onto the surface, life went on pretty peacefully. Humans and Monsters finally get along thanks to Frisk who stood in as the ambassador for Monsters. And as the years went on in the city where Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys live, Frisk always found something to entertain herself with, especially at Sans' and Papyrus' place. And today she got bored again, so Frisk decided to give them another visit. But their house was further into the city, so she had to ask the River Person everytime she went there. In the city center, River Person stops and when Frisk leaves the boat They say as usual: ´Come again some time. Tra la la.´ Frisk ignores and went up onto the bridge to cross it. On the other side was a grassy city square with a giant fountain in its center, which is said to be a wishing well. Frisk has seen Sans walking past it and in the next moment she could hear a jingling sound in his pockets which seemed to be dripping water. He always has his ways of making fortunes that he never spends. Speaking of which, Frisk finds him on the other side of the square sitting in a stall trying to stay awake. Above him is a flat wooden board with letters painted on it.

And Frisk can't believe what she reads on it: Skeleton Kiss 50G. She raises an eyebrow. Sans always was a weird guy but this is ridiculous, even for him. She even thought that he had a certain hate for humans, because she had never seen him talk to anyone besides her. Now Frisk is curious. She walks towards the stall and he spots her about ten feet away.

´*hey frisk, what's up?´

She stares at him blankly. Sans chuckles.

´*alright, i know what you're thinking:

*it´s a weird idea.

*but i can explain.´

Frisk keeps staring. Trying to find words. Sans continues:

´*well i´ll tell you:

*i ran out of hotdogs and cats the other day so i had to think of a new kind of business.

*and i´ve seen humans kiss the weirdest things like phones, comics, action figures,

*so i thought why not a monster too?´

Frisk finally found a reaction: ´You ran out of hotdogs and instead of getting more you changed your business entirely?´

´*yup.´

´You thought it would be a GOOD idea to kiss humans instead of feeding them?´

´*i got tired of selling food and ordering sausages is way too exhausting.´

´It would have been just one phone call.´

´*exactly.´

Frisk palms her face. ´Okay, she says with a sigh then she puts her hands on her hips, ´but how is this business going?´

Sans looks at the people passing by -some of them giving him weird looks- then he looks back at Frisk:

´*well, not good so far but a fresh start does need some time don'tcha think?´

Frisk replies with a big smile: ´I think you're missing the real problem here…´ ´*what problem?´

´You're a skeleton!´

´*so?´

´You don't have lips!´

´*so?´

´Nobody can kiss you because YOU can't kiss!´

Sans narrows his eyesockets. It looks like he knew it the whole time but didn't want it spoken out loud. Frisk continues: ´Besides, do you really expect somebody to pay 50G for it too?´ Sans shrugs.

´*it will be worth it, he says with a wink.

Frisk stares again. ´What are you really doing here? An experiment? A prank?´ Sans points up to the sign above him:

´*read it and you'll know.´

Frisk shakes her head. There's gotta be something behind it. It's clear that he won't get any money out of this. Whenever Sans does something weird it was always for a reason you wouldn't expect. You always had to think even further out of the box to find it out. But this…

There is only one solution: Play along! She's a grown-up, so why not? Frisk pulls out her wallet and starts counting coins out of it. Sans notices immediatley: ´*uh, what are you doing?´

´I wanna show you something.´ Frisk finished counting, she puts 50G on the counter and smiles at him. Sans gets nervous

´*are you serious? you said no one would kiss me…´

´Well, I guess I was wrong, Frisk says with flirty eyes. She leans over the counter to Sans, but he leans back.

´*uh, did i say it costs 50G? i meant, uh, 500G! so this isn't enough!´

Frisk gets a 500G bill out of her wallet and puts it on the counter, smirking. How much oney does she have? Sans starts to panic.

´*what, 500? i mean 5000, of course!

Frisk reaches into her wallet once more, she takes out a credit card and slams it onto the counter: ´Take as much as you want, buddy, there's plenty on this one!´ Sans switches his looks between the credit card and Frisk, he's kinda surprised how much she wants to kiss him now. Sans sighs. It looks like he has no choice.

´*well, here goes nothing…´

He closes his grinning mouth until his teeth were gone then leans forward. Frisk grabs his skull with both hands with a chuckle and pulls it toward her face and both push their mouths onto each other's with their eyes closed. It was the first kiss for both of them, so they actually had no idea if they were doing it right. A couple seconds later they let go and Frisk burst out laughing while Sans blushed blue. He pushed the money and the credit card on the counter towards her: ´*you can keep the money,

*i just wanted an excuse for missing out on Papyrus' home-made lunch, that's all.´

Frisk finished laughing, now she knows what this was really about. He wanted to avoid his brother's awful cooking, but he was out of work, so he had to think of something else. ´Oh, that's right. You usually don't work on Saturdays, but you didn't want to stay home either. Hahaha!´

Sans says nothing. He's still embarrassed. Now Frisk pitys him. She shouldn't have played with him like that. She takes the money and credit card and puts it back into her wallet then smiles at him: ´Come on Sans, you didn't really think I was serious, right?´ A few seconds passed, then Sans found his words again: ´*for a moment, i really thought you'd reveal your ultimate feelings for me.´ and smiles back at her. Now both burst out laughing.

´*hey.

*do both of us a favor, kid,

*and don't tell anyone about this, ok?´


End file.
